Bored Teenagers
by JenDOUAT
Summary: Just a moment between Henry, Regina and Emma. A discussion about "The Talk" because Henry is growning up. This is mostly SwanQueen Friendship/Parenting. Brief OutlawQueen. Mention of CaptainSwan


_**Just a little something that popped into my head. It's just one chapter for now. May expand later... Needed a dose of Henry, Regina and Emma. I love the SwanQueen Friendship and their "co-parenting"!**_

Mayoral duties seemed to have consumed her life as of late. There were budgets to be adjusted and approved before she could leave for the day and the numbers were making her eyes cross. She pushed her glasses further up on her nose and tried to concentrate. School was out for summer break so she needed to leave room in the budget for some new curriculum. She really just wanted to be at home with her feet up drinking a glass of milk and eating chocolate chip cookies.

Her office door swung open and she glanced up. Emma waddled in with her very pregnant belly, "The least you could do is knock." The mayor sighed.

"Do they have to knock?" She gestured behind her as Robin, Henry and Roland came in.

"No, but I like them." She turned to her family. "What are you guys doing here?" They all hugged her.

"Mama, today was my last day of school!" Roland exclaimed crawling in her lap.

"I know. Are you going to miss your friends?" She asked smoothing his curls.

"No because I get to spend more time with you, papa and Henry." He smiled.

"My love, Henry asked me to bring him here to talk to you. Emma wanted to tag along. I didn't think you'd mind." Robin smiled.

Emma maneuvered herself down in to the chair across from Regina and pulled a sandwich out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Regina asked dropping her pen.

"Tuna and banana."

As Emma began unwrapping the sandwich Regina felt her stomach lurch. "If you open that in here, I will turn you into the bag I vomit in."

"That's just disgusting." Emma put the sandwich back in her pocket. "You still getting all day sickness?"

"Yes." Her hand reaching down to rub her large baby bump. "As if being pregnant at the same time as you isn't nauseating enough."

"Roland and I are going to leave, we have a very bland dinner to prepare." He bent and kissed Regina. "Bring those glasses home with you." She giggled.

"Ewww." Henry laughed from his seat across the desk.

Robin patted Henry on the shoulder. "See you later lad."

Henry smiled at him. "See you later dad."

Regina's eyes began to water watching Robin and Henry fist bump each other. She smiled softly as Roland mimicked the action with Henry.

"Are you gonna cry?" Emma asked laughing.

"No Ms. Swan I'm not. Damn these pregnancy hormones." She cleared her throat.

"Don't mention the tears mom. She gets very defensive." Henry warned.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Regina asked picking her pen up.

"Well I have never really used the fact that you run this town for my personal gain, but..." He hesitated.

"Go on." Regina clasped her hands in front of her on her desk.

"You remember when I lived in New York?" He paused.

Her mind began to race, why is he bringing this up? Her anxiety kicking in with the memories that brought an overwhelming feeling of anger. She was digging her nails in to the back of both hands trying to maintain control. As her mind continued to race and her anxiety continued to build, the glass paper weight on her desk burst.

Emma jumped, "I think she remembers, you better get to the point kid."

"Mom, stop panicking. I don't want to go back to New York." Henry reached across the desk taking her hand.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "What is this about Henry?"

"I did a lot of fun stuff in New York. There were movie theaters, arcades, miniature golf and my personal favorite...laser tag!"

"And?"

"We have none of that here. You have a town full of teenagers with nothing to do."

"What do you mean nothing to do? You can go to the lake or the beach, you can go to the library, there are a lot of things to do." Regina stated.

"Mom do you really want a bunch of teenagers whose bodies are changing hanging out down by the lake...Under the stars... with nothing to do with our hands?"

"Henry what do you mean bodies changing?" Emma asked sitting up in her chair.

"You know exactly what I mean. I'm growing up and so are my friends."

"Do we need to have "the talk"?" Emma asked.

"No! Robin and I already had "the talk"." He used finger quotes mocking his mother.

"What!?" Emma and Regina said in unison.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Regina was apalled.

"Mom that's confidential."

"Henry Daniel, you tell us right now." Emma demanded.

"Fine. He said cap it before you tap it." Henry smirked.

The drink of root beer Emma had just taken wound up across Regina's desk and on Regina. Regina's mouth was just hanging open. Finally she composed herself wiping the root beer off her face. "Ms. Swan, if you were any more unladylike you could be one of the Merry Men."

"Did you hear what he said?" She defended.

"I had two choices, talk to an outlaw about sex or talk to a pirate about sex. I chose the outlaw."

"Good choice." Regina was still trying to clean off her desk. "But where would Robin get a statement like cap it before you tap it? What does that even mean?"

"It means use a condom." Henry replied. "Which obviously neither one of you did. Robin has learned a lot from TV and movies. We all heard that glasses comment earlier. He doesn't want you take them home to read him a bedtime story. It's because he thinks they're hot."

"Is my fifteen year old really talking about condoms and sex right now?" Emma slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Can I just point out that you were only three years older than I am now when I was born." He looked at Emma.

"Well just throw that in my face why don'tcha?" Emma sighed.

"Always a stellar example." Regina scrunched up her nose at Emma.

"Hey none of us would be sitting here right now if I hadn't made that choice."

"Mom, you really are too young for me to make you a grandmother. We need something to do around here. There would be a real uprising if the next thing to plague Storybrooke were a bunch of pregnant teenagers. You know what they say, idle hands are the devil's playground." Henry shrugged.

"What would you like me to do?" Regina knew she was backed in to a corner here. He was probably right. The kids needed some entertainment.

"I'm thinking laser tag and arcade unless you just want to go all out with an amusement park with super cool rollercoasters..."

She had never seen her son so excited. "I'll think about it. Let Emma and I discuss it and see what we can come up with."

"Thanks moms." He hugged and kissed both his moms and headed toward the door.

"Oh Henry." Regina said stopping him.

"Yes mom?"

"Two things! First of all, don't try to manipulate me like that again or I will wear curlers and a robe next time I pick you up from school."

He looked down, "Ok mom. What's the second thing?"

"Keep your hands to yourself." She smiled.

"Don't make us remind everyone in this town that one of your mom's is the sheriff and the other is the Evil Queen." Emma added.

"Got it. Love you two!" He turned back to the door.

"We love you." Regina shouted as he was closing the door.

"He only loves us because he's getting his way." Emma took another drink of her soda.

"Don't you dare spit that on me again." Regina warned. "He gets his manipulative nature from you."

"Ha! Says the Evil Queen." Emma mocked her.

"Stop calling me that Swan." Regina was getting annoyed.

"You're so moody."

"No I'm not!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you going to cry?"

"Leave me alone Emma."

"Regina I'm sorry. You're not evil. I shouldn't have said that." Now Emma's eyes were filling with tears.

"Are you going to cry? We can't both fall apart." Regina cried.

"What is wrong with us?" Emma asked with her voice cracking.

"I think because our son was just talking about sex. He's growing up." Regina sobbed.

"How did that happen so fast?" Emma sobbed along with her.

Regina stood up to look out the window wrapping her arms around herself. She looked down at the street below at the people walking by. Emma joined her at the window. "So when do we start building the new...whatever we are going to build?" Emma asked trying to refocus both of them.

"What should we do? I want it to be special." Regina sniffed.

"Let's sit down and talk about. Your back is probably hurting as bad as mine." Emma moved back to her chair.

"Mmmm." Regina groaned rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" Emma asked rising out of her chair.

"I think so. I've had nine months of all day sickness, I can handle a few random pains." Regina continued rubbing her stomach. "After all, I've handled you for five years."

"I'm not that bad!" Emma laughed.

"Mmmm." Regina groaned again bending over slightly. "Ouch."

"Ok we need to go to the hospital." Emma went to stand and was herself suddenly in pain. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Please tell me we aren't going into labor at the same time." Regina was trying to take a deep breath when she was hit with another blinding pain. "OH MY GOD!"

"We need to call Robin and Killian." Emma said reaching for her phone. "You need to sit down Regina."

Regina slowly moved to her chair. "Are these pains supposed to be coming so quickly?"

"No they shouldn't be, but they are. Are our babies some how magically connected?" Emma asked doubling over in pain again.

"I hope not." Regina grabbed her stomach as she sat down.

Regina was finally able to dial Robin's number. He picked up on the second rig. "Can you please get to my office now! We're in labor."

"We?" He asked grabbing Roland and his keys.

"Emma too." She said through gritted teeth. "Get here!" She shouted hanging up the phone.

"Killian didn't answer so I had to call my mom. She was just down the hall so she'll be here in two minutes." Emma said breathing through a contraction.

"Oh good." Regina replied with sarcasm.

"Do you find it odd that we went into labor within minutes of each other?" Emma asked.

"No. You have been raining on my parade since you stepped foot in this town."

"Hey don't take this out on me. I didn't knock you up, Robin did."

"I'm not taking anything out on you." Regina grabbed the stapler on her desk and through it across the room.

"What was that for?" Emma asked shocked.

"This is incredibly painful."

"Ha. Just wait another five hours, you'll really be loving it then."

"Five hours? Are you insane?" Regina asked reaching for her phone again.

"Not me. Mother nature."

Regina dialed Henry's number. "Hi mom."

"Henry, meet your mother and I at the hospital in ten minutes." Regina demanded.

"What's wrong?" He turned running toward the hospital.

"We're in labor." She hung up the phone.

"Why'd you tell him to go to the hospital?" Emma asked.

"Mr. "Idle hands is the devi'ls playground" is going to get a good look at child birth 101." Regina laughed.

Snow ran through the door, "What's going?"

"We are in labor." Emma stated flatly.

"Oh my! Together?"

"Yes. You can take Emma. Robin is on his way." Regina was breathing slowly.

"We aren't leaving you." Emma smiled at her friend.

Robin was there in five minutes followed by Killian. They made it to the hospital in record time. Henry was already there waiting for them. The women were wheeled into neighboring rooms. Henry was with Regina during most of her labor which lasted seven hours. When it was time to start pushing she sent him into Emma's room.

Fifteen minutes later Regina gave birth to a baby girl. Little did she know that at exactly the same moment in the room next door Emma gave birth to a baby girl.

Henry came into Regina's room to check on her a while later. "Hey mom how are you feeling?"

"Hungry! I have hard been able to eat anything for nine months." She laughed.

"Did you know they were born at the same exact time?" He asked looking down at his little sister in his mother's arms.

"Figures."

"That was a very intense experience." He whispered.

"Yes and I'll make you watch it again if you start talking about teenage sex!"

"Nope. I'm good."

"I will use magic tomorrow to put in an arcade and laser tag." She smiled at him.

"Thanks mom! You really are the best!" He bent and gave her a kiss.

"I know." She patted his hand.

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
